supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cloud Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Mom's tough love proves challenging." Submission Reel Agatha Sr. "Both Hailey have been kicked out of several schools in the last year, Morgan misbehaves because of Hailey, she feels she is not getting attention." Observation Begins Hailey: "I hate Chinese people!" Hailey: "Chinese people are stupid!" Mall Mayhem Annie: "When the family was out buying Ai's birthday present, Hailey wanted to go to her friend, Janie's house, when Agatha Sr said no, she kicked up a tantrum." Hailey: "Can I go to Janie's house?" Agatha Sr: "Not today, we are buying a birthday present for Ai." Hailey: "I WANT TO GO TO JANNNNNNNNNNIE'S HOUSSSSSSSSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" throws a tantrum like a 2-year old Hailey: "I WANT JANIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Agatha Sr: "You cannot go to Janie's house because we are buying Ai a birthday present." Hailey: "YOU ALWAYS CARE ABOUT THOSE STUPID TWINS, AGATHA, THE VET, THE 4 YOUTUBERS, BLONDIE, THOSE CHINESE BRATS, AND THAT GOODY-GOODY 2-YEAR OLD WHO GETS WHAT SHE WANTS MORE THAN ME AND MORGAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Agatha Sr: "Because they have better behaviors, unlike you and Morgan but she is more behaved than you." Hailey: "IT ALWAYS WHAT AI WANTS! WHEN I GET TO DO SOMETHING IT IS NO, NO, NO! NOT TODAY!!! Ai is a such (bleep)ing goody-goody!, SHE GETS WHAT SHE WANTS AND I DON'T!!! I WILL HAVE MY LITTLE PONY AS THE THEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Agatha Sr: "Because she knows how to behave, and she is good enough to get things." Wei: "當媽媽也說，倪浩啟蘭為主題的黨，黑利希望我的小馬為主題，黑利踢了一個巨大的發脾氣" (Translation: When Mom also said Ni-Hao Kai-Lan was the theme of the party, Hailey wanted My Little Pony as the theme, Hailey kicked up a huge tantrum) Agatha Sr: "Ni-Hao Kai-Lan is the theme of the party." Hailey: "IT'S NOT FAIIIIIIIIIR! I WILL HAVE MY LITTLE PONY NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" screams Hailey: "Chinese people are disgusting cockroaches." Agatha Sr: "Listen to me Hailey, continue and you will lose your Baby Annabelle dolls for a week, and you'll go in the Reflection Room, It's Ai's decision, not yours." cut to: Ai: "媽媽，叔叔的歌，我希望有一個開蘭娃娃" (Translation: Mommy, Uncle Song, I want a Kai-Lan doll) Song: "我和媽媽將讓你一啟蘭娃娃" (Translation: Me and Mommy will get you a Kai-Lan doll) Jiao: "觀望" (Translation: Wait and see) Annie: "The tantrum went on when the family went out to eat at a restaurant." Agatha Sr.: "Hailey has been kicked out of several schools in the last year. We tried Therapeutic Boarding School for kids who had behavioral problems at home, Behavior Modification Camp, Military School, Boot Camp and Residential Treatment Center. We tried everything." Song: "黑利被踢出了無數的學校在過去一年。她也毀了很多假期" (Translation: Hailey was kicked out of countless schools in the previous year. She also has ruined many holidays) Ai's 3rd Birthday Annie: "It was Ai's 3rd Birthday, she was having a Ni-Hao, Kai-Lan-themed birthday which was celebrated at Chuck E. Cheese, she invited her friends from Pre-K and ballet class." Annie: "They played games like Ye-ye says, Wake Up Mr. Sun, Guess the Chinese word, and more." the banner, it says "有開蘭生日艾！" which means "Have a Kai-Lan birthday Ai!" Song and Wei: "我們得到了一個驚喜給你，艾" (Translation: We got a suprise for you, Ai) Ai: "這是什麼？" (Translation: What is it?) gives Ai a beautifuly decorated present Ai: "它是開蘭嗎？" (Translation: Is it Kai-Lan?) unwraps the present revealing a Kai-Lan plush Ai: "太棒了！" (Translation: Yay!) Jane: "You got a Kai-Lan doll, aww." is sulking in the corner Hailey: "Why do they like Jane more than me and Morgan!" Agatha: "Stop complaining." Hailey: "Where are we going, I wanna go to McDonalds." Agatha Sr: "We are not going to McDonalds, we are going to Chuck E. Cheese." Annie: "Hailey then threw a tantrum." Hailey: "I DON'T LIKE CHUCK E. CHEESE! I WANNA GO TO MCDONALDS!" Agatha Sr: "No, we are NOT going to McDonalds, we are going to Chuck E. Cheese and that's final!" comes down to Hailey's height Jiao: "天皰瘡，聽我說，愛想為她的生日去查基奶酪，繼續，你會被放置在反射室，你不要做的主題和你想要去的地方" (Translation: Hailey, listen to me, Ai wants to go to Chuck E. Cheese for her birthday, continue and you'll be placed in the Reflection Room, you don't make the theme and where you want to go to) Hailey: "I WANT MY LITTLE PONY AND MCDONALDS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Annie: "The tantrum worsened." Hailey: "I HATE NI HAO, KAI-LAN AND CHUCK E. CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" grabs Hailey by her hand and puts her in the Reflection Room then writes in english "Stay there for 6 minutes, just because it's someone's birthday doesn't mean you make the theme and what you want to go to for Ai's party, It's Ai's choice, not yours." then leaves 6 minutes later Agatha Sr: "Hailey, the reason why Jiao put you in the Reflection Room because you were being spoiled and moody wiht the theme and where we are going to. Now I'd like an apology." Hailey: "I'm sorry." Agatha Sr: "Good girl." hugs and kisses Hailey At Chuck E. Cheese family are in their car Agatha: "I can't believe our little Ai is turning 3 years old." cut to: family and Ai and her friends at Chuck. E Cheese Giuseppina: "Happy B-Day!!!!!!" bows at Giuseppina hugs Ai Feng: "祝你生日快樂" (Translation: Happy Birthday) Agatha Jr: "Ai's classmates, Feng from China, Ryosuke from Japan, Giuseppina from Italy, Sami from the UK, and Coco from France are all her friends and all 3 years old." Ai: "謝謝！" (Translation: Thank you!) Jane: "Ai is Feng's female counterpart in so many ways, they are from a Chinese-American Family and never speak english, and they are the best of friends." Hailey: (mumbles) "Why couldn't I stay home instead?" pees into the ball pit Morgan: "MOM! HAILEY PEED IN THE BALL PIT!" examines the pee in the ball pit runs around naked Aftermath is crying and bawling all the way home Agatha Sr: "HAILEY MEGAN CLOUD! YOUR BEHAVIOR AT CHUCK E. CHEESE WAS EMBARRASING AND APPUALING! YOU MADE AI CRY BY SAYING CHUCK E WAS KILLED BY GODZILLA ALONGSIDE KAI-LAN!, YOU KARATE KICKED CHUCK E, AND YOU NEARLY KILLED GIUSEPPINA BY SNAPPING HER NECK, IT'S STILL GOOD SHE IS STILL FRIENDS WITH AI! MISSY!!!!!!! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DONE THAT, SHE ENJOYED SPENDING TIME WITH HER FRIENDS AND YOU ATTACKED THEM, THEY MIGHT NOT WANT TO GO SEE HER EVER AGAIN!" Hailey: "That was the point! I was trying to kill her!" Annie: "Hailey was banned for life from Chuck E. Cheese after this." Hailey: "SHUT UP AI!" Ai: "我要回去媽媽！" (Translation: I WANNA GO BACK MOMMY!) starts shaking Ai Jiao: "我知道你想回去愛，但您的可怕的阿姨敗壞了黨！" (Translation: I know you want to go back Ai, but your horrid aunt ruined the party!) Morgan: "Awww, did we really have to leave, Mom?" Agatha: "I'm sorry Morgan, but we had to." is trying to quiet Ai down Annie: "Ai just bawled her eyes out, she wanted to go back to Chuck E. Cheese." Jiao: "你想要去再查基奶酪，奶奶，黑利在反射室，當我們回來，那麼你就會有熱巧克力和溫暖的浴？" (Translation: Would you want to go to Chuck E Cheese again, when grandma puts Hailey in the Reflection Room when we get back then you will have hot chocolate and a nice warm bath?) [Ai stops crying) Ai: "是媽媽" (Translation: Yes mommy) Annie: "Then Hailey hit Ai for getting all the attention." Hailey: "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, MCDONALDS IS HEALTHIER! I DIDN'T WANT TO TRY YUCKY PIZZA ANYWAY!!!!!!!" cries Agatha: "NOW HAILEY MEGAN! YOU ARE BANNED FROM GOING TO JANIE'S FOR 10 WEEKS!!!!!!!!!!" Hailey: "I WANNNNNNNNT TOOOOOOOO GOOOO TOOOOOOOOOOOO JANNNNNNNNNNNIE'S!!!!!!!!!! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!!! I'LL PEE IN MY PANTS RIGHT NOW!!!!!" At home enraged Agatha Sr physically drags Hailey in the Reflection Room Agatha Sr: "I DO NOT APPECERATE YOUR TRASHY BEHAVIOR! STAY IN FOR 18 MINUTES! I AM DISGUSTED! YOU RUINED AI'S CHANCE TO TRY PIZZA AND PLAY WITH HER FRIENDS AND FANG, THEY MIGHT NEVER WANT TO GO NEAR HER EVER AGAIN! THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU ARE GOING TO CHUCK E. CHEESE, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 5 DAYS AND I AM REALLY DISGUSTED! YOU ARE BANNED FROM PLAYING WITH ALL YOUR FRIENDS AFTER SCHOOL FOR 12 WHOLE WEEKS AND YOU ARE BANNED FROM PLAYING VIDEO GAMES AND YOUR DOLLS FOR A WHOLE MONTH!" Sr leaves Hailey in the Reflection Room Hailey: "GOOD!!!!! I'M GLAD I NEVER LIKED IT ANYWAY!!!!!!" begins screaming, crying and bawling, trashing the Reflection Room and peeing in the middle of the floor Sr loses it even more Agatha Sr: "SHUT UP, YOU VERY BAD GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!" Hailey (still screaming, crying and bawling): "I HATE YOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sr loses her temper even more and bursts into the Reflection Room and spanks Hailey repeatedly Agatha Sr: "JUST SHUT UP!!!!!!" spits in Agatha's face as Agatha tries to continue to spank her repeatedly slaps Agatha Sr incredibly hard across her face escapes from the front door and runs to Janie's house naked Annie: "I'd like you to calmly tell that little girl of yours to return to the house, otherwise she will lose her TV privileges for a week." Agatha: "Hailey Megan Cloud, come back or you'll lose your TV privileges for week." runs over to Agatha and hits her again, pushes her on to the sidewalk and runs off to Janie's house Agatha: "Now you lost them." Mommy and Me Jane, Morgan and Hailey are making some sculptures out of clay is making a dragon is making a rabbit Morgan: "Ahhh...rabbits." is making a pony is making a sheep Hailey: "MINE IS BETTER!" Agatha: "Oh, Ai. I love your dragon." White Sheets Technique Morgan and Hailey vs. The Babysitter Annie: "The parents were going out for dinner, Baozhai was at her job as a vet, Song and Jiao were going out shopping, leaving the kids with a young babysitter named Clarane Duminas." Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts with Babysitters Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts